FXW(Fierce Xtreme Wrestling) Season 1
by Jase Villain 13
Summary: A reboot for FXW. Men and women clash to become the very best in FXW. Season One begins in Wrestlegeddon! SYOC Apps:Open!
1. The Revival of FXW

**AN: Before we begin there is an explanation to be said. Why the reboot Jase? For several reasons. One of the biggest is that many of my plans in season one has be thrown to the wayside due to one's ego and other's trying to sabotage the WFA as a whole. I won't name anyone out of respect and quite frankly not in my nature to toss such shade. Let's say I lost a friend. A few in fact, but there you have it. So now I've decided to start FXW anew, but instead of the traditional route I'm pulling a card from AEW. We start our journey at Wrestlegeddon! That's right at the first PPV of FXW! Also guess what? Apps are also open! Now if your oc was sent in the original FXW then fear not, you are all still signed to FXW. Apps are open to new peeps or any new ocs you wish to send. Not all will be used in the first season but may also be a part of me NEX-GEN promotions be it Prime, Europe, Mexico, and soon to debut Japan. Also, I would like to announce the creation of two new promotions: BSW (Bullshit Wrestling) which is more of a parody promotion for fun, so keep an eye out for that. Next is AWW (All Womens Wrestling) which you guessed it, an all WOMENS promotion to be co-written with both The Lucha Warrior and KiranTheRay. Finally check out the newly added WFA promotion WWA (World Wrestling Association) by TheLegendaryCed. With all that said, let's begin.**

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

**Mercedes-Benz Superdome**

**Sad But True-Metallica**

The lights all turn on in the Superdome to show a wrestling ring with only three letters in the center: FXW. Walking down the ramp is a man in a duality suit: one side red while the other is white while also wearing a gold comedy mask. He enters the ring as a tech guy hands him a mic and makes his way to the middle of the ring as a spotlight is on him.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and most importantly the Faithful I'm afraid I have some bad news. All plans and showings for FXW had been canceled due to many unforeseen circumstances to which we haven't been able to shoot any episodes. Or should I say the original plans. But when one chapter ends, another begins. That's right Faithful, FXW is back and will be better than it ever was before. It all begins here in New Orleans, but more importantly at Wrestlegeddon!" said the man as he removed his mask to reveal none other than Victor Constantine, the owner of FXW and Interim President of the WFA. The lights in the stadium lit up to show the ramp fully as it now had the artwork of Wrestlegeddon to flash on the tron as a meteor smashes the word to show both the WFA and then FXW. The cameras then pan around the stadium to a skybox as it focuses on Jim Ross and Michael Zero.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the revival of FXW. I'm good Ol' JR and with me is my colleague Deathless Michael Zero." Said JR as he stood next to Zero who was wearing a long sleeve red shirt, black slacks, and his hair in a ponytail.

"Right you are JR and just as the boss Mr. Constantine said it all begins at Wrestlegeddon in two weeks time and what a card we have for them JR." replied Zero with a confident smirk.

"Let's start with what will probably be a very high octane and fast paced match as four men will compete for the new No Limits title between the likes of "The Slumdog" Asher Darma, "The Dark Phoenix" Cody Fireheart, "The Starfighter" Flip Samson, and "The Jamaican Sensation" Yul Bannock." Said JR.

"Next we see tag team action between long time WFA standouts in The Freelancers take on one of the longest tenured stables of the WFA in the Monarchy, the ever-dangerous Sinister Brigade, and the always exciting New World for the FIERCE Tag Team titles." Said Zero.

"The next match is one the fans would love, "La Chica Fuega" Natalia Rodriguez take on "The Iconic Princess" Brianna Borden for the FXW womens title to which quite frankly Zero could steal the show." Said JR.

"That it could, but before we reveal the main event we send our cameras over to our friends from the XTREME brand." Replied Zero as the cameras pan out to the ramp below to show Vampiro and JT Blaze.

"What's up WFA Fam? Your boy JT Blaze here with the legendary Vampiro here repping the XTREME brand, and bro they got some awesome matches but ours kickass too." Said JT with a big smile on his face.

"Hell yeah we got a kickass match. Hell several dude. Like our special match being XTREME Warfare for the FXW Brutality title. Twenty men will fight tooth and nail and probably some barb wire will come to play also. We got several of the baddest men in it like "The Hardcore Phenomenon" Chris Blade, "Mr. NC-17" Chris Wolf, "The Perpetrator of Violence" Lucas Barrens, and who knows who else man!" said the excited Vampiro.

"And we up the ante with our womens match as Abby Torres takes on the lady of death herself, Traci Star and the Mad Angel in Nyx Rosewood for the FXW Femme Fatale title in some awesome triple threat action." Said JT.

"Even better is the awesome tag match with the Hounds of Vengeance, The New Shield taking on the chaotic Dogs of War, the enigmatic Styx & Stone, and the wild Rowdy Southern Boyz for the XTREME Tag Team titles." Said Vampiro.

"Finally the XTREME brand gives you one hell of a match in which the "Lunatic Punisher" Furno Moxley takes on the "God of Chaos" Justin Danger and "The Anarchist" Ash Russo for the FXW Dominion title in a triple threat TLC match!" said JT as he fist bumped with Vampiro.

"Now back to you JR and Zero to announce our main event and we will see you guys at home at Wrestlegeddon." Said Vampiro as the cameras go back to the skybox to JR and Michael.

"And now ladies and gentlemen our main event will be an Armageddon match for the FXW World Heavyweight title featuring "The Ace of Pro Wrestling" Jason Sabre, "The Mexican Lone Wolf" Matt Lopez, "The Evillest Man of the WFA" Samuel Dark, and "The Fallen One" Jason Malice." Said JR.

"Not only they will be in it, but so will "The Lucha Warrior" Detrick Cyrus, "The Prince" Freddy Escobar, "The Avenger" Will Ralston, and "The Demonic Behemoth" Darkside who was the previous champion in the original incarnation of FXW. Now a final word from our boss." Said Zero as the cameras pan back and focus back on Constantine.

"It all begins here and from here endless possibilities as gladiators from all sort of backgrounds will do battle. To grab the brass ring in the land of the FIERCE in the world of the XTREME. Welcome all to FIERCE XTREME WRESTLING! THIS IS FXW!" yelled Victor to have all the lights turn on to reveal a huge crowd of fans all around the ring and in the stands.

"FXW!"

"FXW!"

"FXW!"

APP:

**Ring Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Hometown:**

**Billed From:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Weight Class (Optional):**

**Look:**

**Ring Attire (Special Entrance Attire optional):**

**Entrance Attire (Special Entrance Attire optional):**

**Alignment:**

**Personality:**

**Gimmick:**

**Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, Hardcore, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, Showman, MMA, Lucha Libre) (Max of 2):**

**Known Moves (Max of 10-15):**

**Signature (Max of 3):**

**Finisher (Max of 2):**

**Ultimate Finisher (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.):**

**Entrance Theme:**

**Entrance (be detailed) (Special Entrance optional):**

**Taunt/Catchphrase (Optional):**

**Background & Accomplishments:**

**Preferred Championship (Optional):**

**Tag Team/ Stable App:**

**Name:**

**Members:**

**Team Signatures (Max of 5):**

**Team Finishers (Max of 3):**

**Team/Stable History (Optional):**

**FXW Championships**

**FXW World Title-FIERCE**

**FIERCE Tag Team Titles- FIERCE**

**FXW No Limits Title-FIERCE**

**FXW Womens Title-FIERCE**

**FXW Apex Title-both brands**

**FXW Dominion Title-XTREME**

**XTREME Tag Team Titles-XTREME**

**FXW Brutality Title-XTREME**

**FXW Femme Fatale Title-XTREME**

**FXW PPVs**

**Winter Mayhem-FIERCE**

**End of Days-XTREME**

**Clash of the Gods (Royal Rumble)-both**

**System:OVERLOAD-XTREME**

**Destination eXcellence-FIERCE**

**Wrestlegeddon (Wrestlemania)-both**

**Violent Revolution-XTREME**

**Summer Scorcher (Summer Slam)-both**

**All Or Nothing (MITB)-FIERCE**

**Glory Awaits-XTREME**

**Survival of the Ruthless-both**

**Exodus-FIERCE**

**AN: See you guys soon. Part one of Wrestlegeddon is coming. This is Jase Villain 13 signing off. Later peeps!**


	2. Wrestlegeddon Part1

**Wrestlegeddon Part 1**

**New Orleans, Louisiana **

**Mercedes-Benz Superdome**

**This Is The New Shit-Marilyn Manson**

Pyro and cheers roar in the Superdome as the crowd comes alive with all the lights coming on. The fans are all excited and chanting FXW and their favorite wrestlers. The camera pans out on the crowd, the stage with the Wrestlegeddon on the tron, to the ring where the nearby commentary table with JR and Michael Zero.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to Wrestlegeddon! Hello I am Jim Ross and with me is my colleague Deathless Michael Zero and tonight we have a huge night for the fans tonight." Said JR as he and Zero sat at the table.

"Indeed, we do JR and what a way to start off the revival of FXW than with Wrestlegeddon. Tonight we have some of the very best in not just FXW, but the WFA as whole go to war." Replied Zero with a look of pride on his face.

"And to start us off we have the No Limits fatal four way to start us off which in my accounts will definitely be a barn burner tonight." Said JR as Connor Columbo entered the ring.

DING DING!

"The following matchup is scheduled for one fall and it is for the FXW No Limits championship!" Announced Connor.

**Make It Bun Dem-Skrillex **

The crowd cheered as a young Black-Jamaican with medium length dreds (think Sanka in Cool Runnings lol), small goatee on chin, brown eyes, and slightly muscular body. He is wearing Jamaican color wrestling tights, tapped wrists, yellow and white boots, Jamaican Sensation on the back. The lights go from green, yellow, red, then Yul bursts from underneath the stage (Rey Mysterio old entrance) and comes running down the ring to jump over the ropes to spin around the ring as the same colors used in the light show center on him as he yells "The Sensation is here"!

"Introducing first, from Montego Bay, Jamaica, weighing in at 203 pds, "The Jamaican Sensation" Yul Bannock!" Yelled Connor.

"One of the newest signees in both FXW and the WFA where he has been making waves in ACW with his best friend Asher Darma. This kid has all the talent in the world but has yet to reach his full potential Michael." Said JR.

"I will admit the kid is an amazing talent, but remember JR, the kid is a rookie and still has to show me more than his flashy moves." Shrugged Zero.

**Speedline Miracle Masterpiece-Tunde Adenimpe**

The crowd gives moderate cheers as Flip Samson makes his return to the ring since his last showing in the dome. adjust his Shades or a Mask and his Jacket before dancing on down to the ring and around it to greet fans. He took a moment to dance with various fans to his theme before He turned and ran to the apron where He slid up onto it on his knees before hopping up and turning around to face the crowd and hype them Up as He threw his Shades to the crowd. He rocked his head for a moment before fixing his Jacket collar and calmly jumping a few times before using the ropes to front flip into the ring, where He rolled through the landing into a Superhero landing pose.

"And his opponent, from Atlanta, Georgia weighing in at 210 pds, he is "The Starfighter" Flip Samson!" Yelled Connor.

"The last time we saw Flip was in the NEX-GEN Showcase match at the original FXW, and he was one of the standouts in it. Tonight he looks to make waves in the WFA by winning the No Limits title." Said JR.

"Let's be honest JR, the guy is good, but out of the four competitors he is the one least likely to win. Hell he's only had the one match. What makes you think he will win this match?" Asked Zero curtly.

"Well last time he nearly won the match." Replied JR.

"Nearly won won't cut it here JR and he lost to Marvelous Tate Williams in that match. Point is Flip is going to have to really impress me to make me a believer."

**The Phoenix-Fall Out Boy**

The crowd has a mixture of boos and cheers as Cody Fireheart makes his way to the ring with a cocky smirk on his face as he flipped off a few fans with posters of The Rising Phoenix persona.

"And their opponent, from Arkham City weighing in at 195 pds, "The Dark Phoenix" Cody Fireheart!" Yelled Connor as Cody got into the ring who looked upon Yul and Flip with an unimpressed look on his face.

"A veteran in the WFA who is just absolutely amazing in the ring. And folks do not adjust your tv as yes this is Cody Fireheart, although no longer known as The Rising Phoenix, but as The Dark Phoenix." Said JR describing Cody's current look: Pitch black pants with dark red flames, a pitch black robin mask, face painted black with dark red wings that are around the mask, and dark red sneaker like boots with black flames.

"Look JR Cody had enough of the fans and management in other promotions holding him back. He embraced what he calls his dark side which has paid dividends for him so far. Not to mention he is one of the heavy favorites going into this match and is mine as well." Replied Zero.

"We shall see Michael as the last opponent of this match is about to come out."

**A House That's Not Quite Home-Junior**

The crowd pops hard as a young Indian man with light brown skin that fits with his race. His body is very slim and lean. He has short spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. He is wearing He wears long loose black pants with black boots. You can see a sticker of India on the pants when he starts with another sticker being a Fleur De Lis to represent New Orleans, and also a white Sherwani. This was none other than the ever-popular Asher Darma as he slapped hands with the fans and ran down the rest of the ramp to slide into the ring. He makes a beeline to his friend Yul and hugs him with a huge smile on his face. He then shakes hands with the ref and Flip as well, but Cody jumps out of the ring before he can try with him.

"And their opponent, from Pujari, India weighing in at 215 pds, he is "The Slumdog" Asher Darma!" Yelled Connor as the crowd cheers some more.

"One of the hottest new stars in the WFA and also not just one of the favorites to win this match and in Supernova Cup, but also the fans here tonight Zero." Said JR.

"The kid is a star in the making but look at him playing to the fans and being all buddy-buddy with Yul. That's what's going to cost him the match JR. One on one, yes, I see Darma winning, but in this match my money is on Fireheart who has the killer instinct for this. Mark my words JR, The Dark Phoenix walks out the champ and the rest with nothing." Replied Zero.

"Be that as it may it will be interesting to see what will happen between Darma and Bannock. Being that both men are best friends and combine make the Culture Shock tag team." Said JR as the bell rang.

The match starts off immediately with all four men at each other, Yul trading blows with Cody, and Asher and Flip going at it on the other side. It picks up further when both Yul and Asher Irish Whip Cody and Flip into each other and follow through with a pair of dropkicks which send both men rolling out the ring. The crowd chants Culture Shock several times where Yul and Asher look at their opponents and each take a running start to hit a pair of suicide dives. The best Friends then look at each other to continue their onslaught as both men slide back into the ring and in similar fashion hit dual Tope Con Hilos on Cody and Flip to huge applause. They then look at each other and back to the ring where both men stare at each other for a moment, shake hands, and then both begin beating each other. Jabs from Yul and uppercuts by Asher stagger each other until Asher wins the exchange by hitting an overhead kick that knocks Yul into the ropes. Asher then hits his friend outside the ring with a clothesline but is caught from behind by Flip who rolls him up for the first pin attempt just for The Slumdog to kickout. Flip then continued to keep Asher down with a series of stomps and follows through with a rolling thunder, but as he gets up he then hits a standing Moonsault for another cover.

1

2

Breakup by Fireheart who then tosses out Asher on the outside and begins to stomp on Flip's left arm. He then lifts him to Irish Whip him into the corner and hits a high running knee to the face and then climbs up on the second turnbuckle to hit a diving legdrop across Flip's throat. The Dark Phoenix locks in an armbar on The Starfighter's left arm who screams in pain as he tries to get out of the move wildly. Then out of nowhere Yul hits a Springboard Senton on top of Cody to break the hold and then hits a double dropkick to each face of Flip and Cody with Flip rolling out the ring. The Jamaican Sensation then takes Fireheart's foot to hit a Foot DDT and roll through with locking in an ankle lock.

Fireheart scrambles for the rope but being a fatal four way there was no rope break. Using his upper body strength, Cody crawls across the rope where he falls out the ring but escapes the submission hold. As he gingerly stands back up clutching his right foot, Yul leaps on top of the turnbuckle to hit a cross body on the Dark Phoenix. Yul gets up and celebrates with that nearby fans until he is met with a Superkick by Flip who then tosses him into the steel steps. The Starfighter then focuses on Cody by tossing him over the barricade into the crowd. He notices Yul starting to get up and climbs on top of the barricade to run across it to hit a Hurricanrana on Yul.

Flip then tosses him into the ring and looks to hit an aerial move but is pulled down to the outside of the ring by Asher as he hits him with a Roaring Elbow that levels Samson. Asher then rolls back into the ring where he delivers a beautiful Enzugiri on his friend to then Irish Whip him into the nearby corner. He follows through with a running knee strike to the face and then a monkey flip that send Yul flying across the ring. Asher looks around to see Cody leaning against the barricade and takes off to hit D-Day (Diving Senton on standing opponent)!

"Fireheart is down as Darma looks to keep up the pace in this match to his favor. All four men taking a lot of high risks to which so far has done well for all of them, but it's only a matter of time till good God Almighty!" Exclaims JR as Flip hits a shooting star press on Asher and Cody on the outside.

"Goddamn the lengths these men will go and oh shit!" Yells Zero as Yul returns to hit a somersault plancha taking out all three of his opponents.

It becomes a free for all as all four men struggle to get to their feet and it is Flip and Yul up first. Both men roll into the ring and as Yul got in, Flip hits him with a Shining Wizard and then a Pendulum Forearm Stroke to the face as he goes for a quick cover.

1

2

Kickout, but before Flip could continue Cody comes in swinging a kendo stick on the left arm of The Starfighter several times. The Dark Phoenix twirls the Weapon for a moment and begins striking on both the backs of Flip and Yul over and over and over, leaving whelps on the back and even cuts Flips. Cody then picks up Yul and with the kendo stick across his throat hits a side Russian leg sweep and goes for a cover.

1

2

Kickout!

Frustrated at this point, Cody grabs the kendo stick and begins to whack Yul all over his body, but then is hit by a Paved Road (Slingshot Tornado DDT from the apron, through the middle ropes and into the ring) by Asher who got a pop from the crowd. Asher then looks at the kendo stick and picks it up to look at Cody who is crawling now to the corner of the ring, begging Asher for mercy. Before he could follow through Flip then hits a running cutter on him and then hits a punt kick into Cody's jaw. Flip goes to lift Asher up to hit a Suplex and when Yul came by gets the same treatment but is suplexed on the down Asher. Flip looks to climb the rope and is met with a kendo stick shot to the face right across the bridge of the nose where he begins to bleed from. Cody follows up with a Superkick that send Flip on the outside.

"Can we get a doctor out here! Cody just busted open Samson. That's a human being damn it!" Yelled JR.

"Fireheart is just eliminating the competition one by one JR and they have found it difficult to keep him down for long." Said Zero, but just as he said that Yul hits a Trouble In Paradise that sends Cody into the corner hard as well as dropping the kendo stick.

Yul then lifts up Cody onto his shoulders and climbs up to set up his Montego Bay Plunge (Rolling Senton off the second rope), but then Asher comes leaping onto the ropes to hit Back In The Slums (Springboard Spanish Fly) which send Yul flying and Cody fall outside the ring! The crowd erupts with cheers of "This is awesome" to "Asher Darma" as The Slumdog uses the ropes to climb up to look at the top turnbuckle and then at Yul. With a shrug he then climbs up to the top turnbuckle and takes aim to go for Shoot for the Stars(Double Rotation Shooting Star Press) but is stopped by Cody who uses the Black Mist to blind Asher and is tossed off the turnbuckle on the outside into the recovering Flip. With a twisted smile on The Dark Phoenix's face, Cody then climbs up the turnbuckle to take aim at Yul who is slow to get up to hit Rising Phoenix (Diving corkscrew stunner transition to anaconda vise)! Yul struggles to get out, but to no avail as Cody has it locked it real tight. As the ref checks on Yul he notices that the Jamaican Sensation passed out and then called for the bell to end the match. The crowd shot mega heat on Fireheart as the ref talked with Connor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, per the stoppage of referee Kent Ross..." began Connor until Cody yanked the mic away.

"And your neeeeeeeeeeeew FXW No Limits chaaaaaaaaampion, Coooooooooody Firrrrrrrrrrrreheart!" Laughed Cody evilly as he is also handed the new title that resembles the Impact X division title with FXW on top below it No Limits.

"Well like it or not folks Cody Fireheart had to cheat to win this one and now he is the new FXW No Limits Champion." Said JR as Fireheart celebrated down the ramp as Asher checks on Yul while Flip is on the side of the ring all disappointed.

"Look JR, Fireheart played a better game than the others and while the match was awesome, the better man did win. You are either a winner or a loser in this business and tonight Fireheart is a winner while the others are losers." Replied Zero.

"Well folks it's time to switch things up as our next match is some tag team action from the XTREME brand. Here to call the match is JT Blaze and Vampiro at the table next to us. Fella welcome." Said JR as the camera panned out next to them to show JT and Vampiro.

"Thanks for the intro JR man, and what's up fam! It your boys JT Blaze and Vampiro repping XTREME and up next is Tag Team awesomeness!" Said JT all excited while wearing a Jason Sabre Always Bet On The Ace shirt. Next to him is Vampiro wearing a black long-sleeved shirt.

"Hell yeah brother cause these four teams are going to tear it up and show why our brand has the best tag division." Said Vampiro as Connor stood in the ring.

"The following match is a Tag Team fatal four way match. And it is for the XTREME Tag Team championship.

**Dogs howling until the music plays-War Ensemble-Slayer**

The crowd cheers as "The Leviathan" Bruce Nolan and "The Bloody King" Duncan Klaus of the Dogs of War came out on stage with Zatara King as they made their way down the ramp.

"Introducing first weighing in at a combined weight of 475 pds, and being accompanied to the ring by Zatara King, Bruce Nolan and Duncan Klaus, they are the Dogs of War!" Announced Connor as both Bruce and Duncan got into the ring while Zatara stood on the outside.

"Returning from last year, the upstart team of the Dogs of War are back and look to make an impact tonight." Said Vampiro.

"They got a great chance to being they did awesome in last year's match by beating the current WFA Tag champs in Monarchy." Said JT.

**Down South-As Kingdoms Prevail**

The crowd gives moderate cheers as two young, Caucasian men came out all wild and crazy. The small one had torn up camp jeans, heavily taped fists, black combat boots and a black cap with Rowdy on the front that sat on his long, curly brown hair, and a long, scraggy beard. The bigger one had torn up camo shirts, red bandana that said Southern Rowdy, tapper up fists, black combat boots, black knee pads, and an elbow brace on left arm. The crowd was excited to see newly signed indy stars in "Wild Boy" Jim Dean and Mudd Dawg respectively.

"And their opponents weighing in at a combine weight of 433 pds, "Wild Boy" Jim Dean and Mudd Dawg, the Rowdy Southern Boyz!" Yelled Connor.

"Making both their FXW and WFA debut is the Rowdy Southern Boyz who have been turning heads in the indy scene. These guys even turned down a contract from WWE to come here." Said JT as the Boyz got into the ring with Dean hanging off the ropes and Dawg in the turnbuckle with his fists raised up.

"These guys are highly unpredictable and just downright hard hitting. Let's not forget they are crazy as hell!" Laughed Vampiro.

**STYX**

**AND**

**STONE**

**WILL BREAK YOUR BONES!**

**Catatonic-Dale Oliver**

The crowd gives a mix of cheers and boos as two Caucasian men walked on stage. The smaller one has wavy brown hair that was blonde before he dyed it. His eyes are the same colored, no noticeable muscles but is in shape. He also has a tattoo of the Grim Reaper on his upper left arm. He is wearing a pair of black wrist bands on his wrists, along with matching colored boots. He has on a pair of black and red tight pants.

The larger one has black straight hair, along with a matching goatee, and matching colored eyes. He is wearing a red and black singlet that exposes his legs. He has a pair of black boots and matching colored elbow and knee pad. They are Styx and Stones respectively. Afterwards, the theme music starts up and both men walk out from the back. Stones is kneeling down on one knee, as if praying, while Styx stands beside him, holding a bottle of water. Styx will raise the index finger of his free hand. At the 10-second mark (when the musician screams), Styx will thrust his finger forward, saying 'go'. At that moment, black pyrotechnics shoot out from behind the both of them. Stones will then stand up and follow behind his partner. Styx will take a sip of his water and spit it at the camera, whilst Stones mouths the words, 'F*ck off'. The two will proceed to the ring with Styx sliding underneath the ropes and Stones climbing over them. The two will look out at the audience, preparing themselves for the match.

"And their opponents at a combined weight of 540 pds, they are Styx and Stones!" Yelled Connor.

"Also making their debuts tonight are the Tag team of Styx and Stones and Vamp these guys are the real deal." Said JT.

"These guys are legit and it's bout time these guys were signed too. These guys are as nasty as they come and are the real wild cards in this match." Agreed Vampiro.

**Better Path-Within The Grey**

The crowd erupts in cheers as members of the New Shield, Aiden Black and Raptor Reigns made their way down the stands through the crowd. Both men jump over the barricade and slide into the ring. Both men stare down each team with an even longer one with last year's opponents: the Dogs of War.

"And their opponents at a combined weight of 523 pds, Aiden Black and Raptor Reigns, they are the New Shield!" Announced Connor as he exited the ring.

"Dude these guys are def the heavy favorites for this match. Not only that, but they were the original champs and one of the longest lasting Stables in the WFA." Said JT.

"The Hounds of Vengeance are in full effect tonight with this match and two other title matches tonight for Nyx and Furno. But enough talking let's see some fighting!" Yelled Vampiro all excited.

DING DING!

Starting the match is Jim Dean and Duncan Klaus as both men went for a test of strength. Coming out on top is Dean who lifts up Klaus in a double arm Suplex, but Klaus slips out to hit a European Uppercut several times into his corner as he tags in Bruce. The Dogs of War then tag each other back in as Bruce hits a Backbreaker while Klaus hits a Springboard legdrop on Dean. He goes for a cover but is immediately broken up by Styx who trash talks Klaus. The Bloody King starts with several stiff knee strikes into Dean's head and then delivers a Snap DDT to float over for a side headlock. He transitions it into a dragon sleeper in the middle of the ring until Dean slips out to hit a Discus forearm. Wild Boy then Irish Whips Klaus to his corner to tag in Mudd Dawg. The muscle of the Boyz hits Klaus with a huge headbutt that rocks the Bloody King into the New Shield corner where Raptor tags himself in.

The muscle of both teams stare down each other until both men begin brawling with each other till both of them roll out the ring. Reigns then knees Dawg in the stomach to hit a back Suplex on the outside of the ring. He looks to hit a Drive By Kick, but is intercepted by Dean who hits a suicide dive. In retaliation Aiden hits a Meteora on Wild Boy while Stones comes running by to hit him with a huge clothesline while Styx then hits them all with a Moonsault from above. Meanwhile in the ring Nolan lifts up Klaus in a Military Press and tosses him over the ropes on top of everyone!

"Holy crap Vamp! All the teams are down and out now as the ref just lost control of the match." Yelled JT out of excitement.

"Hell yeah brother. Let them bodies hit the floor! Keep it up guys!" Yelled Vampiro with a huge grin on his face.

The first one up is Stones who then tosses in Mudd Dawg and then climbs to the corner to tag himself in. He then grabs the recovering Reigns to hit a Fallaway Slam on the side of the barricade. Before he could continue, Black attacks him from behind wailing him with punches on his back. But Stones then Biel Throws Black into the ropes and then grabs him in midair to hit him with a spine buster! The Pain Giver then picks up Reigns to toss him back in the ring where he continues his assault with some stomps on his back and then goes for a Big Splash for a cover.

1

2

Break up by Nolan who looks to want a fight with Stones until the ref gets in between them. Stones looks at The Leviathan with a stoic expression, but as he turns around he is met with a stiff uppercut. He goes to Irish Whip him, but Stones blocks it by lifting him up to go for a Powerslam, but the Samoan Bad Boy slips out to lift him on his shoulders to go for a Samoan Drop and a cover.

1

2

Kickout!

With both men down all the teams are looking to make a tag. Reigns begins to crawl to his corner to Aiden as Stones goes for his to tag in Styx to which both men jump in. Black gets the upper hand to hit Styx with a Sitout Facebuster to follow through with an Avada Kedvara to the face. He looks to be setting him up for something, but is tagged from behind by Bruce. Nolan pushes Black to the side as he goes to hit a Deadlift Gutwrench Suplex on Styx and then follows up with a Senton. Before he could go for the pin, Dean and Dawg jumped him from behind to hit a double Suplex.

"And the Boyz save the match and look to change the pace in their favor, but man I smell another dose of chaos is coming." Said Vampiro.

"I see it too dude, but damn!" yelled JT as he sees what The Bloody King had in mind.

Once more the ref lost control of the match as Klaus then leaps from the top rope to hit a Crossbody on Dean. Dawg is then hit by a Bicycle Knee Stroke by Styx but is then hit by a Superman Punch by Reigns. Reigns is then hit by a Big Boot by Stones. The Pain Giver then tosses everyone out and he with Styx start to double team on Bruce, but The Bloody King brings it to Styx and hits him with a double underhook DDT. Stones looks to attack him when Nolan came from behind to help with a scoop slam. Meanwhile on the outside the New Shield was brawling with the Boyz until Reigns spears Dawg through the barricade near the timekeeper's area. Black and Dean were still brawling on the ramp till Dean pushed him off the ledge and follows up with a Swanton Bomb on the concrete! Back in the ring Nolan has Stones set up in a Flatliner to set up their Chaos Capacitor, but before they could execute, Styx comes from behind to low blow Nolan who releases Stones. Klaus looks to jump in, but Styx knocks him out the ring with an Enzugiri. He calls for Stones who understands what he wants as he lifts Nolan in a Powerbomb position and just as Styx hits a Back Stabber (Bone Crusher) as Styx floats over for the pin attempt.

1

2

3!

"Well I be damn, the wild card team pulls it out as they become the new XTREME Tag champs. What helped these guys was that the Boyz and New Shield took each other out." Said Vampiro as the ref handed Styx and Stones their new tag titles that resembled the ICW tag titles save it was silver and green with XTREME being covered in barb wire.

"So begins the Era of the Mercenaries of Pain as they are now officially confirmed to the XTREME brand. Well fam coming up next is some womens action from our brand once more as Abby Torres gets a huge opportunity while old rivals in Nyx Rosewood and Traci Star collide for the FXW Femme Fatale title!" yelled JT as Styx and Stones celebrated with their new titles as they left the ring, but the tron behind them came alive to show three letters: KNA. The fans popped as the Kings of a New Age walked out to stare down with the champs.


End file.
